


She Is Love

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [48]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Babies, Birth, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve is pregnant and is getting ready to welcome their third child. They have two little ones already, who are both so excited about getting a baby sister.One-shot based on the song She Is Love from the band Parachute.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 1





	She Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of two of my past works called 'Candour' and 'When You Are Near'.

At 8:15am, Steve’s alarm blasted through his ears. His eyes weakly open to reveal his room was lit by the sun shining through the sheer white curtains. He inwardly groans as he reaches for his phone to shut off that god awful sound. He closed his eyes again while heaving a sigh before officially getting up to start his day.

He sits up and looks around the quiet room before running his hands along his face and rubbing his eyes. Billy’s side of the bed was empty and the rest of the house was quiet which meant they had already left.

This is how it usually is for Steve.

He used to be able to wake up with Billy and get ready for work while also getting their sons ready. But since Steve’s been put on bedrest, Billy insisted he get as much sleep as he possibly can considering they’re so close to having their third child.

With a yawn, Steve hand went to his swollen belly and he felt her waking up with him. A smile made it’s onto his face as she started to kick, letting her mommy know she was awake. He removed his blankets and pushed his pregnancy pillow to Billy’s side of the bed so he could get up.

Steve pressed both fists into the mattress and pushed himself up while steadying his feet on the floor. He waddled his way towards their bathroom and took care of his business as well as doing his morning routine of washing his face, brushing his teeth, and putting in his contacts. Before he left, he stared at his baby belly in the mirror and raised his shirt over the stretched skin.

“I can’t believe how big you’re getting. I was not this big when I was pregnant with your brothers, little miss.” He ran his hand along the underside of his bump and smiled. “Not much longer, baby girl.” She kicked at the mention of her name and from hearing her mommy’s voice with Steve loved that she was active whenever he talked to her.

He left his bathroom and grabbed his phone from the nightstand then went down the hall into the kitchen to make himself his usual morning tea. He gave up coffee when he was pregnant with Jaxon then with Carter so he’s stuck with tea for the past six years. Plus, it’s a good way to start the morning, well for him at least.

It was yet another quiet morning spent alone well at least until Carter, their youngest, woke up. That’s how it’s been since Steve started his leave early. He surely wasn’t planning to be put on bed rest when he was eight months but the baby said otherwise. Plus, she’s been jammed under his ribs for weeks now and it’s been somewhat painful depending on what position he’s sitting or laying in so being able to “play” with Carter hasn’t been the easiest.

But, today Steve won’t be spending all of it alone with Carter since Jaxon has a half day at school. Billy will be picking him up and then they’ll be going to Steve’s prenatal appointment to see how the baby’s doing. Jaxon and Carter love going to the appointments with their parents when they can. He thinks it’s radical that their baby sister was inside their mommy’s belly, whereas Carter doesn’t fully understand as much since he’s only two. Steve and Billy have been educating him as best as they could with having a new baby around the house and how things are gonna change.

Steve made his way down to their kitchen and started up the water to make his tea. He made his way around the kitchen getting some breakfast ready for Carter. Just simple scrambled eggs and grapes, Carter loves his grapes.

"Baby girl, not long now until you're finally here. We're all getting ready for you my sweet girl." He could feel her kicking at his hand while he cooked. "Your brothers, Daddy, and I are going to protect you from everything and we're going to love you so much, especially your Daddy. He's been patiently waiting for his little princess." Steve smiled the more she moved around. He’s gonna miss having his bump to rub everyday. Part of it feels like a sense of security knowing she's safe and sound inside of him but the other part of him was tired of carrying her around everyday and feeling her kicking, shifting, tumbling about.  
So Steve busied himself until eventually his tiny human awoke. Steve went to retrieve him then served him his breakfast while he steaped his tea.  
Afterwards, they went into the living room and Steve got himself and Carter settled.

Steve was laying on the couch and Carter had his toy cars with him so he decided to roll them around Steve’s belly. It tickled and made Steve jolt slightly.

“Are you having fun?” Steve asks and runs his fingers through Carter’s wavy hair. “You’re tickling mommy.”

“Ya mommy!” Carter smiles showing those tiny little teeth of his.

“Are you excited to meet your baby sister?”

Carter keeps smiling and nods, continuing to roll the hot wheels car along his belly. Steve’s belly gives a small kick which makes the young boy gasp, thinking he’s done something wrong.

“It’s okay buddy. She’s just kicking. You can feel.” Steve says and takes his son’s hands, bringing it right where her little foot was poking out every few minutes. He holds the small hand under his while they wait then suddenly feels the small jab to their palms.

“Baby!” Carter burst out in excitement. “Baby sisr!”

“Yeah! Baby sister. You wanna say hi? She can hear you, you know.”

Carter moves his head down to Steve’s belly and opens his mouth to speak. “Hi baby. I Carter. Big brodur.” The baby kicks again and Steve’s smile broadens.

“Good job sweetheart. She heard you, baby.”

Carter was so excited that he made his baby sister move. He couldn’t stop smiling and kept one hand on Steve’s bump while the other went back to rolling the cars along it.

Steve spent a majority of his morning on the couch with Carter, still in their pjs, drinking tea, while watching reruns of Beverly Hills 90210. He had nothing else to do. They’ve got the nursery all set and done for her, bags are packed, everything is set where it should be, their apartment is cleaned, so what could he do?

Hours went by and around 11:30, he made them a light lunch consisting of soup and crackers. He sat on the couch still watching his show while eating his soup with Carter. Ten minutes later, he could hear the voices of his other son and husband come down the hall and stop as they reached the front door. He smiled to himself hearing the keys jingle in the lock and before long, Jaxon made his way in with Billy following behind him.

“Hi boys.” Steve says and finishes up his last bit of soup. He and Carter move so that he was at a better angle to welcome their other son into his arms.

“Hi mommy!” Jaxon ran over to Steve and wrapped his tiny arms around Steve’s body as best as he could. “Hi baby!” He giggles and kisses Steve’s belly.

The baby kicked and Steve gasped, grabbing Jaxon’s hand to put on his belly. “Feel that? She’s telling you hi.”

“She is?” Jaxon asks.

“Yeah. She recognizes your voice. Carter’s been talking to her all morning. She must know you’re her big brothers.” Steve tells him and runs his fingers through his son’s curly locks.

“Cool.” He runs off and almost collides with Billy who was rubbing his hands together ready to greet his husband.

“Hi baby.” He smiles and gives Steve a kiss. “How was your day?”

“Alright.” Steve answers. “I’ve been here since I woke up just watching tv with Carter.”

“I know it’s not fun being on bed rest babe but you’re almost at the end of your pregnancy.. At least we have the appointment today so hopefully we’ll see how things are going and maybe she’ll come a lot sooner than expected.”

“Yeah.” Steve scoffs, pushing himself away from the couch. “If she comes tonight that’d be a miracle.” He grabs his bowl and waddles to the kitchen, placing it into the sink.

“I’m gonna take a shower then get ready so we can leave okay?”

“Alright. I’ll be here if you need me.” Billy says and wrangles Carter into his arms, blowing raspberries on his belly causing him to burst out in a loud fit of giggles.

Steve doesn’t take long in the shower and walks into his room with the towel around his waist so he could get dressed. He threw on a pair of black joggers and a t-shirt, not even caring how he looked going in public. He was nine months pregnant so the public can shove it right up their asses if they have something to say about his change in style.

He joined his family back out in the living room and saw that Billy was changed out of his clothes and into loungewear as well.

“Are we ready?” Steve asks.

“Yep. Jaxon you still have your shoes on buddy?” Billy asks while helping Carter put his shoes on.

“Yes daddy.” Their son nodded his head and was already waiting by the door for his parents.

“Well then let’s go.”

The four of them venture to Steve’s doctor’s office in downtown Los Angeles. Steve signed himself in and waited with his family. His name was called after a few minutes and they followed the nurse down the hall to a room. She took his weight, blood pressure, and temperature just for precaution then left them again to wait for the doctor.

Doctor Sawyer made her way into the room, happy as always. She and Steve talked about how he’s been feeling with the pregnancy and with himself. She did a quick ultrasound confirming that their baby was head down and now she wanted to check if Steve was dilating.

Jaxon sat in a chair next to Billy while Carter was situated in Billy’s lap and Steve laid on the bed with his feet in stirrups. She set a sheet over his thighs to cover the area.

“Okay, Steve,” She sighed and put on her gloves then scooted herself closer to his bed. “Let’s see here. Just relax for me. You’re gonna feel some pressure but it’ll be over in a few seconds, I promise okay?”

“Okay.” He exhaled and looked over at Billy with their boys.

Billy smiled at Steve and blew him a quick kiss which made Steve giggle and not even notice what was going on between his legs.

“Alright, you are one centimeter dilated but not in labor yet. So I’m going to send you home and if you start to have contractions or your water breaks then give me a call and we’ll go from there.” She says and pulls her gloves off. “Other than that, everything looks great and if nothing happens then I want to see you again next week.”

“Alright, thank you.” Steve says and sits up after removing his legs from the stirrups.

“No problem. Have a nice day you guys.” She says with a smile and leaves.

Steve puts his pants back on then they left to go back home.

Later on in the day, Steve was still on the couch watching tv and Billy sat next to him finishing up his Chinese food. Jaxon and Carter were sitting on the floor in between them but he had his food on the coffee table. The four of them have been eating Chinese a lot due to Steve’s constant craving for it. Jaxon didn’t mind since he enjoyed eating the noodles with his chopsticks and Carter just ate whatever. It took some time for Jaxon to learn how to use the chopsticks but Billy taught him a trick to holding them and before long he was a pro at it.

All of them were invested in the movie that was on which just so happened to be The Hobbit movie, per Billy’s request. They were about halfway through when their food arrived and were enjoying the rest of it.

Jaxon finished his food and pushed whatever was left away from him then crawled up onto the couch, making himself comfortable in between his parents.

“Mommy?” He looks up towards Steve with his big blue eyes, taking after his daddy.

“What buddy?”

“Can I talk to Lily again?” He asks.

“Uh, sure. Hold on.” Steve set his food down next to him on the small table and moved his body so that he was facing Jaxon. He lifted his shirt and Billy lowered the tv watching his family. “Here.” Steve motioned for Jaxon to come closer and he did. “She’s moving around, so.”

“Lily, it's me Jaxon you big brother.” Steve felt her kick and smiled down as his son interacted with the baby inside his belly. “I can’t wait to meet yous so we can play together when you bigger. Mommy and daddy says you small right now so I have to wait. But that’s okay I can still play wif Carter.” She continued to move around inside Steve and Jaxon looked up at his mother unsure.

“She’s moving because she’s happy you’re talking to her. You used to do the same thing when you were inside my belly and daddy used to talk to you, Carter too.”

“He did?” He asks looking back at Billy.

“I did.” Billy nods. “I used to tell you stories and sometimes I’d even talk mommy to sleep. Then when you guys were born, my voice used to calm you whenever you cried because of how much you heard me.”

“Woah.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty neat that babies can hear us when they're inside their mommy’s belly.”

“So maybe when Lily’s here she’ll be able to recognize your voice outside of mommy’s belly. Maybe you can read her a story with daddy sometimes. I bet she’d like that.”

“I think so too.” Jaxon smiled. His face was full of sweet and sour sauce from his chicken. Steve chuckled and cupped his son’s face in his hands, giving him a wet kiss. “Ew, mommy!”

“Ew?! Ew! You said ew to my kisses?! How dare you! I think I’m gonna have to give you more kisses then!” Steve went in and kissed Jaxon’s face over and over again as he screamed and giggled loudly in between his parents, doing the same with Carter, smothering his face in a bunch of kisses. “Oh my boys, no matter what you two will always be my babies.” He says and pinches their cheeks as they both giggle with their mommy and daddy.

**-One Week Later-**

Steve went to another appointment and he still wasn’t in labor, however he was four centimeters dilated. But Steve was in so much pain from how she was still positioned against his ribs. His doctor had him admitted to the hospital so he stayed there with Jaxon and Carter while Billy went to get their bags at their apartment.

They weren’t expecting to be doing all this today but Steve was glad it was happening and he wouldn’t be pregnant anymore once she was here.

Thankfully, Billy left their iPad with Jaxon and so he was curled up against his mommy in the hospital bed on one side and Carter was curled up on the other, both watching Wreck it Ralph. Steve was already in a gown and had everything given or set up for him before Billy left.

He was content with his sons in the bed with him as they enjoyed their movie.

“Mommy, I’m hungry.” Jaxon says looking up at Steve.

“Um,” Steve looks around for his phone to see if Billy could bring him something to eat then remembers the boys’ bag that they carry around just in case. It had an extra change of clothes, snacks, coloring books, some toys, and of course the iPad. “I think daddy packed some snacks in your bag on the chair. You wanna go get it for mommy?”

“Okay.” He hops off the bed and grabs the bag then hands it to Steve before climbing back on. He gets comfy in his spot while Steve rummages through the bag and pulls out a container filled with grapes.

“Jackpot.” He whispered and pulled it out to show Jaxon. “Here baby. Share with your brother, okay?”

“‘Kay, mommy.”

Jaxon and Carter ate their grapes and watched the movie with their mommy, having what seemed to be the perfect movie date any little dudes could have.

When Billy returned with their bags, Jaxon and Carter had fallen asleep with their hands in the grapes so Steve turned off the iPad.

“Should I move them?” Billy whispers pointing down at their boys.

“No, they’re fine. Nothing’s happened yet so there’s no reason to anyway.”

“Okay. Are you feeling okay though?”

“Better than ever, love.” Billy smiles and pecks Steve’s lips.

“I’m glad.”

Three hours later, Jaxon and Carter were up and Joyce and Hopper had arrived, excited about their new grandbaby. Max was on her way since she was busy at work and wanted to come with Dustin since Lucas was stuck at work too. They had informed everyone else but didn’t want a crowd so just the grandparents and close family were really wanted for now.

Around 5:30, Doctor Sawyer came back in to check Steve so everyone left the room, even Jaxon and Carter while Billy stayed with his husband. She did a quick exam and told him he was still at four centimeters with no contractions. She suggested he get up and do things to kickstart his labor seeing as the baby’s on her way.

Once she left, Billy helped Steve off the bed and led him out of their room.

“What’s going on?” Dustin asks while he holds Jaxon on his hip.

“My doctor wants us to walk around so I can get my labor going. It’s gonna be a while guys so why don’t you take Jaxon and Carter and get them something to eat. They haven’t had dinner yet and I know they must be hungry.” Steve says and ruffles Carter’s hair. “You guys don’t mind right?”

“Not at all. We’re happy to help.” Joyce says and kisses him on the cheek. “Just keep us updated.”

“Of course.” He nods and looks towards his boys. “You’re gonna go get dinner with nana, grandpa, Uncle Dustin, and Auntie Max okay?”

“Will we see you after?”

“Of course you will, baby. They’re gonna bring you guys back for a little bit before the baby comes.”

“Okay, mommy.”

“Alright, I’ll see you both later. Have fun.” He smiles at his boys, sad to see them go.

“I will. I wove you.”

“I love you too. I love you both so much.”

Jaxon wraps his arms around Steve’s neck giving him a hug and kiss then does the same with Billy and waves to them as he’s carried away by Dustin while Carter does the same before getting scooped up by Joyce. Steve shudders a sigh and grabs his IV pole as they start to walk down the hall.

They walked up and down the hall, going back and forth hoping to notice a change or at least get some contractions but nothing was happening.

A few hours later, Steve was back in the room and was rather upset and discouraged from how little he was dilating and how he wasn’t in exact “labor” yet. Jaxon and Carter were back with them as well as Joyce, Hop, Dustin and Max. They all sat or stood near Steve’s bed talking or making jokes to pass time. They were mostly on the subject of the day Jaxon was born and how long it took for him to come during labor and delivery, while leaving some details a five year old shouldn’t know yet.

By 8:30, visiting hours were over so the nurse let the family stay an extra few minutes to say their goodbyes plus Steve was starting to feel his contractions and they were already very painful.

“Jaxon, Carter, you’re gonna go stay at nana and grandpa’s tonight okay?”

“How come?” Jaxon asks, looking about ready to cry. His big blue eyes fill with small tears.

“Because your baby sister is coming?”

“Lily?”

“Yeah, Lily will be here soon. But you have to go because mommy can’t have visitors anymore.”

“Oh, okay.” He frowned. “Will she be here in the morning?”

“Hopefully. But for now, you have to go with them while mommy and daddy stay here to wait for the baby alright? Are you gonna be a good boy for them?”

“I will, mommy. I promise.”

“Okay. I love you.” Steve thickly swallows and tears well in his eyes as he hugs his son. “So much.” He kisses his cheek then lets him go.

“I love you too, mommy.”

“I love you too, Carter. Be good for your nana and grandpa.” Steve hugs and kisses his other son before letting him go.

Billy picks him up and gives him a hug as well.

“Bye daddy.”

“Bye buddy. We’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Jaxon nods and Billy kisses his nose before handing him off to Hop while Joyce takes Carter.

They say bye to everyone then they were alone again and Steve was emotional as he watched his son go. He knew it was just his hormones but I mean it’s a big time in their lives. Carter’s not gonna be the baby anymore and they’re gonna be a family of five. It’s a big adjustment, especially for Jaxon. He just hopes everything goes well for them.

Around 9:30-10:00pm his doctor ruptured his bag of water. He felt things would go quickly from here on so he was back to feeling powerful to do this. All through the night, he spent time in the shower, he sat on the birthing ball, he swayed back and forth with Billy. He had done all these things when he was in labor with Jaxon and they seemed to help but this time around, it hurt a lot worse for Steve. Surges were steadily increasing in intensity and frequency and he was definitely feeling pressure.

**-1:37AM-**

Steve was laying back on the bed and was on his left side to help with the baby’s position. He was feeling a strong urge to push and was hoping it was time to start. He informed his husband so Billy pushed the call button and a nurse came in a few minutes later.

“How’re you feeling Steve?” She asks and checks the monitor that’s been measuring his contractions. “These seem to be coming a lot closer and longer than before. Feeling any pressure?”

“Yes! Tons of it!”

“Okay. I’m gonna page Doctor Sawyer and see if you’re close to pushing yet.”

She says and leaves the room.

“Ohh Billy...Mmmmm, god.” He moans and squeezed Billy’s hand. His surges were so powerful and the pressure was immense. He began vocalizing through surges to cope. Billy coached him through another long contraction and by the end of it, Doctor Sawyer had come in to check him.  
“Hi Steve. Are we close to having this baby girl?” She asks.

“I hope.” He groans and spreads his legs once she pulls the sheet up.

“Let’s see.” She slowly inserts her fingers and Steve takes a deep breath from the immense pressure down there. “You’re only at seven centimers right now. So we can’t push yet.”

“Fuck.” He exhales and feels defeated at this point. “Am I doing something wrong for this to be taking so long?”

“No. Sometimes it just takes a while. You’ve been doing a great job Steve and I know you may feel discouraged but just think you’re only three centimeters away from pushing and finally meeting your baby girl. I know it’s a lot but trust me, you can do this.” She says with a warm smile. “I have lots of faith in you Steve.”

“Thanks.” He swallows and looks down at her. “I just want her here already.”

“I know. It sucks having to wait a long time but it’s worth it in the end.”

“I know.” He sighs.

She checked his vitals and left them to be again. Contractions kept coming a lot stronger and he was very loud through them. Billy was there to help him as they were coming on top of each other, it felt like a never ending battle.

**-5:28AM-**

Now on his hands and knees to relieve some pressure, Steve was needing to push more than ever. The urge was intense and powerful that he was afraid that if he held back he may hurt himself, yet his doctor and nurses weren’t getting to them fast enough.

Billy was by his side continuously telling him to try and breathe. He spoke cautiously to his husband knowing how angry and aggressive Steve can be, especially when he was giving birth to Carter. Nearly scared Billy half to death with how mad he was at him.

“God, where the hell is she!? I really need to push Billy!”

“I know honey, I know. She’s coming.” Billy tried to soothe his husband by rubbing his hips but it didn’t work very much as Steve was practically screaming for him to get his doctor.

Thankfully, she ran into the room just in time, “I’m here Steve! I’m here!” She shouts from behind him and throws on a pair of gloves quickly.

“Please hurry! I need to push, I can’t wait!”

“Okay, I’m checking you right now. Relax for me.” She says as S teve takes a calming breath. “Ooh yeah she’s right here, Steve. Okay I’m gonna call in some nurses but if you feel like you have to push then push okay?”

“Okay.” He whimpers and instantly bears down. “Oh god it hurts so much. Ow.”

Doctor Sawyer gets herself ready for delivery while the nurses come in and prepare the room around them as Steve gets ready to push.

“Billy, babe, take this off me please.” Steve says, pulling on his gown.

“Okay.” Billy quickly unties it and takes it off Steve while being careful of the monitors and IV he had. Once Billy got it off, Steve was completely bare and felt so much better not having that damn thing hanging off his body.

He began to groan as he felt another contraction. He gripped the top of the bed tightly and rocked back as he pushed. Billy had his hand over Steve’s back and kept his eyes on his entrance, starting to see the top of their daughter’s head appear.

“Oh Stevie! I can see her baby!”

“You can?” He asks, letting go of his breath.

“Yeah. Keep pushing love. Her head is coming.”

“Okay.” Steve took another deep breath and bore down.

The more he pushed, the more her head appeared more and stretched his entrance. Billy watched and coached Steve through his pushing as their daughter made her way into the world.

“You’re doing so good, honey. Her head is crowning.”

“I can feel it! Agh! Jesus Christ!” Steve groans, feeling another strong contraction and pushing through the pain. “Come on! Come on! Come on!” He shouts.

He screams as her head bursts out with some fluids running down his legs, soaking the sheets under him.

“Is her head out, Billy?”

“Yes. You’re doing great, sweetheart.” Billy smiles and rubs Steve’s back.

Steve’s chest heaved as he didn’t feel a contraction to push yet. He sat up a little bit and placed one hand on his knee then reached the other one between his legs to feel his daughter.

“Oh my god.” He whispers and smiles feeling her. “Hi baby girl. You’re right here, okay.” He exhales waiting to push.

“No cord around the neck, Steve. So it’s all you.” His doctor says.

He nods, waiting for the pain and as it builds up, he takes a deep breath in and pushes down. He brings both hands in between his legs using his knees to hold him up. His hands gently guided his daughter’s shoulders out and with another big push, she was out in Steve's hands.

He brings her through his legs and up to his bare chest, sitting back on his knees. Her cord stretched over his baby bump and she started to cry once she was up against his chest.

He started to cry as well holding his daughter and just kissed her wet forehead.

“My beautiful girl, hi sweetheart. Welcome to the world, Lily.”

Billy smiled at his husband holding their baby girl, crying as well. He stood next to Steve and placed his hand on his shoulder, kissing his husband.

“I’m so proud of you, baby. You did it. She’s here.” He says and cups his daughter's head full of wet brown curls. “Thank you for giving me another beautiful baby, Steve. I love you.” He kisses him again. Steve smiles as his tears streamed down his cheeks and their daughter squirmed in his arms. This moment was everything for him, even more.

**-Five Hours Later-**

Steve was awake with Lily, just finishing up with feeding her when his door was opened by Billy.

He had a boy on each hip as he brought them in to meet their new baby sister. Steve smiled as he pulled his gown up after cleaning himself up a bit. “Hi boys, wanna come say hi?” He asks.

Both boys were silent as they held onto Billy. He sat Jaxon on the bed with Steve while Carter was still holding onto Billy, unsure if he wanted to get down or not.

Jaxon gasped when he saw the baby in Steve’s arms and Steve smiled at his son.

“Hi buddy. Wanna meet your new baby sister?” He asks.

Jaxon nods and Steve shifts the baby in his arms

“I’m gonna help you okay? She’s very tiny but it’ll be easy.” Steve says and slowly hands the baby down into Jaxon’s awaiting arms. He put her in a position that Jaxon could easily handle and she was fully awake now that she was just fed. “See. Isn’t she cute?”

“She looks like daddy.” Jaxon says and his parents laugh.

“She does look like daddy doesn’t she? She’s pretty though right?”

“She’s very pretty, mommy.” He says staring down at the baby in his arms. “Is she gonna live with us?”

“Well yeah. Her room is across from yours, remember?”

“Oh yeah. I forgot.”

“It’s okay, babe. What do you think of her?”

“I think she’s cool and can stay.” He smiles and Steve smiles down at his kids while his son’s head.

“Good, I’m glad she passed the test.”

Jaxon held Lily for a few more minutes then she was given back to Steve.

“Do you wanna meet your new sister, Carter? Remember, she was in mommy’s belly?” Carter nods and Billy whispers something in his son’s ear before kissing his cheek and setting him down on the bed. “Here, mommy’ll help you hold her okay?”

Billy quickly took the baby so Carter could sit in Steve’s lap. He gave his husband their daughter for him and Carter to hold together.

“See?” Carter had his hands on the baby and didn’t apply any pressure, mostly letting Steve do all the holding. “She’s little huh?”

“She ‘mall mommy.”

“Yeah, she is small. But that’s okay, she’ll grow and get big and strong just like you and Jaxon.”

Carter kept his eyes on his new baby sister and eventually a smile formed on his face. “I luh her mommy.” He then leans forward and presses a small kiss to her forehead.

“Aww, how sweet. She loves you too baby.” Steve says and kisses his son’s hair. “Lily knows you and Jaxon are gonna be the best big brothers to her right?”

“Mhm.” Carter hums and nods his head at Steve.

“Good. She’s one lucky little girl.”

That afternoon, Steve had a sandwich and iced tea since he hadn’t eaten in hours and felt so different after the whole experience but was grateful to be able to experience it again with Billy by his side. They had to stay in the hospital for a few days because they notice she’s jaundiced a bit. But by the end of the week, the family was back home adjusting to life with their kids.

Joyce had stopped by the house to help out while Steve’s recovering from the delivery and is with the baby. The boys don’t necessarily understand that since there’s a baby in the house their mommy and daddy have to be with her all the time, but Billy and Steve tell them over and over again that it’s not going to be that much different.

Jaxon and Carter were such angels when their mommy and baby sister had come home. They gave her space as they were asked to do so from their father just so she didn’t feel as overwhelmed. They just really wanted to love her and help out as much as they could.

With Steve breastfeeding his daughter and Billy doing the diaper changing, the boys had just stuck to being with her whenever she was awake or keeping an eye on her for their parents. Carter didn’t fully understand why she couldn’t do anything yet but loved her just the same because she was such a sight to look at.

The four of them got reacquainted with having a baby in the house again and both Steve and Billy knew the exhaustion of having an almost six year old, almost three year old, and newborn around the house was not going to be an easy task but they have each other so they’ll make do.

**-Few Months Later-**

Lily’s five months old now and is the perfect combination of Steve and Billy. She takes after Billy with his nose and blue eyes but has Steve’s dark wavy hair. She was beautiful and well just the cutest thing ever. Always has a smile on her face and she did this thing whenever Billy had her, she would put her hand on his face and make him look at her. She did this all the time.

Steve was feeding her squash in her high chair, something she hasn’t tried and it’s been going, well it’s been going.

“Alright sweet girl, here’s some um-ums.” Steve had the small bowl in his hand and brought the rubber spoon close to her mouth.

Lily looks at him as if he has ten heads then reluctantly opens her mouth to accept the squash.

“Mmm.” Steve smiles watching her face contort as she gets used to it. “Yummy.”

Lily tries to push the food out of her mouth but Steve pushes it back in with the spoon which she did not like.

Sure enough, Lily’s lip wobbled and her blue eyes filled with huge tears. She let out a great big cry and Steve frowned watching her get upset.

“Okay honey, no more squash.” He sets the food down and lifts her up from her high chair after cleaning off her face. He carries her into the living room where the boys were playing on the carpet.

He sits with her daughter on the couch and she falls asleep on his chest so he tells his boys to be quiet. They listen, then eventually settle down watching tv with their mommy and baby sister.

Billy comes home from work and takes his daughter who’s excited to see her daddy when she wakes up. He kisses all over her face and sits with her while making funny faces at her and telling her how much he loves her then proceeds to kiss his husband and enjoy their time together as a family of five.


End file.
